Changes in one's life
by sorafallenangel11
Summary: GOING ON HIATUS. Naruto was banished. He was banished for something he didn't even do. Konoha abandons him, doesn't believe him. So what does he do? He makes his own home, built on hopes and dreams. He builds a safe haven, open for anyone willing to keep peace. He builds a place anyone is welcome, and he welcomes them with open arms. But what will he do when he goes back to Konoha?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Naruto sighed as he looked out over the village. The large market square was directly below the large building, and Naruto could see merchants and early morning shoppers bustling around the large space.

Looking at the large calendar on the wall near the desk, Naruto bit his lip and ran his hands through his hair, tugging on the long locks that framed his face. He hated this day, wished it had never happened, but at the same time, he loved it, was glad that it had happened to him, had helped become who he was today.

24th November. The day he left Konoha.

**_- - - Flashback - - -_**

_Naruto stared at the villagers, fearful and in pain. The three elders stood in front of the large crowd, pleased smirks on their faces. The villagers and some shinobi stood behind them, holding all sorts of weapons - swords, kunai, knives, bats. _

_Tsunade stood to the side, no expression on her face as she glared at nothing. Naruto's friends stood near her, some of them looking at him with hostility, some of them crying, some of them glaring at the three old ninja's standing in front of him. _

_"Naruto Uzumaki, you are hereby banned from the Village of Konohagakure of Hi No Kuni." The stern looking woman in the middle declared. _

_Naruto looked at the woman, shocked that he was being banned from his home._

_"What!?" _

_"You have been unable to bring the last Uchiha back to our village, and are a threat to everyone's lives. We cannot, under our duty as the council of Konoha, let you stay here any longer." The man wrapped in bandages leered._

_"You have three hours to pass the Konoha borders, and if our sentries haven't reported seeing you by then, we'll send Hunter-nins out for disobeying direct orders." The other man growled. _

_Naruto stared at them, shocked and hurt. When they did nothing but stare at him with horribly smug expressions on their old faces, Naruto turned imploring eyes to his friends and Tsunade. _

_Some of the just stared at him impassively, whilst others shook their heads, tears gathering in the corners of their eyes. What shocked Naruto the most, though, was when Sakura stomped up to him, an expression of utmost rage on her face. _

_"You let Sasuke-kun get away! You Demon let him go to Orochimaru! You didn't stop him!" And she attacked him. Slapping him across the face, she yanked his arm out of the socket and stabbed him through the hand with a kunai. _

_"I hope you bleed for what you have done, Demon." She hissed, walking back to the other genins, who stood there in shock at what the pink-haired kuniochi had done. _

_Tears gathering in his eyes, and his whole body turning numb, Naruto did the only option left to him._

_He turned, and he fled. _

**_- - - Flashback ends - - - _**

Now, looking back on the events that happened six years ago to the day, Naruto felt that Fate had always set two paths for him.

Be a village tool, or leave and become something he'd always dreamed he'd be. And he became what he'd always wanted.

Leaning back on the large, wooden desk behind him, Naruto grinned at the sight of three men, obviously ninja, entering the door to the building he was currently in. Closing his eyes, he waited for them to reach his office.

* * *

Knocking sounded on the door a few minutes later, and at the immediate response of 'enter' the door was pushed open and the three men Naruto had previously seen walked through the large doorway.

The first man in was tall and slim, with long, dark brown hair tied in a loose ponytail a few inches before it ended. He had a dark blue cloth, with a quarter moon in the corner and a spattering of stars all over the cloth, covering his eyes. The cloth was tied at the back of his head, and the tails of it dangled down to waist. He had on a light grey, chinese style shirt on with baggy black pants that ended below his knees. From the end of his pants to his shoes, there was dark blue leg warmers. He wore black shinobi sandles. Tied around his right left were bandages, a weapons pouch on top of that. Attached to his waist was another pouch, full of medical supplies. Tied around his left leg was a Hitai-ate.

The next man in was rather average in height, and slouched a bit. He had jet black hair held back in a lazy ponytail, the ends of it brushing his neck. He had narrow, intelligent dark brown eyes, and a ring in each ear. He had the same cloth as the first guy wrapped around his forehead, the tail reaching his shoulder blades. He was wearing a mesh shirt with a dark blue, short sleeved t-shirt over it, and the same pants as the first guy. He was also wearing leg warmers, only his were light blue, and he wore blue sandles on that covered his ankles. He had a Hitai-ate tied around his right arm. He also had a large puch attached to his hip, and a long knife attached to the pouch.

Both of the Hitai-ate's had a swirl in the middle, and a long, horizontal cut going through it.

* * *

Naruto smiled at the two as they both collapsed on the available furniture scattered around the room.

"Norio, Akira, how was the mission?"

The second person to come in, Akira, groaned loudly, and Naruto chuckled at the obvious hate of missions. The long haired male, Norio, sighed before heaving himself up and over to Naruto.

"Mission completed. It took us three days to reach the hideout you told us about, and we managed to talk out way out of getting attacked. We handed over the scroll, and after they'd read it, they told us that within the next two weeks, they'll send out a representative with their answer." Norio reported. "On our way back, we were attacked by bandits. They weren't very good, but enough to slow us down. Especially as Akira hardly did anything." Norio turned to glare at the lazy man stretching on the sofa pushed up against one of the walls.

"Eh, you had it covered."

Naruto snorted, used to this sort of banter happening after a mission.

"Go on. Go home, get some food, have a bath, and let out your frustrations. You have a week off, but I expect a written report by Thursday. From both of you." He glared at Akira for emphasis. "Off you go. Just don't break anything this time."

Akira blushed slightly as he walked out, but was far too used to his friends weird jokes by now to say anything.

The leer on Norio's face only made it worse.

* * *

Tsunade, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure, looked down at the list of villages for the Chunnin exams this year.

Getsugakure, Hoshigakure, Kirigakure, Kumogakure, Shimogakure, Sunagaure, Tsukigakure, Yorugakure and Yukigakure.

Looking over at the names, she saw that for the second time in years, Yukigakure would be entering. They had only recently got back together again after the melting of the snow, and had only starting participating again last year. She was rather glad that Kumo would show up, as they had only just agreed to a peace treaty with Konoha. And Suna. Konoha and Suna had almost had a fall out when Gaara became Kazekage because of what they had done. And Yorugakure. Now that was a new one. She had only heard of it a few months ago, and that was when they sent a representative to the meeting that dictated where the Chunnin exams would be held and who would be going.

_**- - - Flashback - - -**_

_Tsunade steepled her fingers as she looked around the table at the other Kages and representatives waiting to sign up for the Chunnin exams. They had just decided that it would be held in Konoha this year, and were now discussing which village's were going to participate._

_All the villages allied to Konoha, and those who Tsunade is fine with letting in her village had already applied, and they were ready to conclude that part of the meeting when someone spoke up._

_"Yorugakure would also like to participate." _

_Everyone turned to look at the young woman who had spoken. She was young, no older than seventeen, with long blond hair and sparkling hazel eyes._

_"Yorugakure?" Someone questioned._

_"It is a new village, only created four years ago. It is located in Saisei no Kuni, which is an Island near Kaminari no Kuni. Our Kage would like for us to be able to aprticipate in the exams."_

_"If your Kage want's to be able to participate, why isn't he here himself?" _

_"As we are new, he is extremely busy, and although he wished to come, he was unable. As his assistant, I am to fill in for him, as I know nearly as much as he does about our village." _

_"And what is this Kage called?"_

_"Our Kage, is the Tsukikage."_

**_- - - Flashback ends - - -_**

And Tsunade had agreed to let them come, as long as their Kage comes with them. After all, if an unknown village was coming to her's, she wanted some leverage over their village.

* * *

Naruto raised at the three kids in front of him. The two boys and one girl were all covered in green goo and purple feathers.

"What did you do this time?" Naruto asked, more amused than he was letting on.

"We didn't do anything, Sensei!" They all shouted at once.

"Of course you didn't." Naruto agreed, sceptical.

The three eleven year olds glared at him, not believing what he said for a second.

"Anyway!" Naruto said cheerfully. "The reason we are here!" Pausing for a moment to allow suspense to build up, Naruto grinned when all three Genin leaned forward. "You're participating in the Chunnin exams!"

Laughing slightly at their faces, Naruto reached into one of his pockets and pulled out three papers, handing them out to each Genin.

"Alright, its being held in Konoha, and will start next month, on the 19th. We need to get there at least three days before the exams begin to register that we're in Konoha. It would take me a week to get there, so I'm going to give us two, which gives us enough time to go slightly slower and have enough time to rest. We'll be leaving on 27th. You know what you need to pack. As we're one of the only teams going, I'm going to tell you now that I expect you to do your best."

"Hai, Sensei!"

Smiling as his kids ran of, pushing each other and laughing, Naruto realised that he didn't miss Konoha one bit.

After all, why should he? He'd put all that behind him, exceeded all expectations put on him by the people in his old home, created his own path.

He'd changed his techniques, his style, his way fo life. His appearance had changed, his personality had changed, everything had changed.

He was no longer Naruto. He was Eri Uzumaki, and he'd show those Konoha idiots who thought they could get away with what they did what happens when you cross him.

After all, he is Eri Uzumaki, and he's the Tsukikage of Yorugakure.

* * *

**Hello. This idea popped into my head ages ago, but I only now wrote it down. I'm not sure what I think of this, and Was wondering on your opinion. Whether or not I should continue with it like this, change it, or not bother continuing.**

**Hope you like it, anyway. Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eri gazed out at his village, admiring the setting sun. He was sitting on a low wall that was just inside the city gates, waiting for the people come to give an answer to his proposition of Alliance.

His village was a safe haven. Whether it's for civilians, bandits, or shinobi, Eri welcomed them into his village as long as they made a vow not to harm anyone, unless they hurt them first or they were sparing. If they wanted a home here, a place they could fight for, a place they could raise a family, they had to promise to protect the village whenever needed, and took on the village symbol.

Blinking when the girl beside him, his assistant, Haya, poked him on the arm, he looked over at her. she nodded in the direction of the gates, and Eri squinted in the light of the burning sky. There were three figures walking towards them, one of them leading the other two. Eri knew the person in front was one of his ninja, and that the other two were the representatives.

His ninja was a young girl, fourteen years old, with long raven hair and sparkling jade eyes. She was petite, and even from the distance he was looking at them from, Eri could see that she was dwarfed by the two people behind her.

Eri stood up when they entered the gates, and the girl skipped up to him, the two people behind her following.

"Nii-san!" The girl threw herself at him, hugging him tightly around the waist.

"Kagami." Eri retorted, wrapping an arm around the girls shoulders.

He then turned his full attention to the two people waiting near Haya.

They were both male, and both wore large black cloaks with red clouds on them. The shorter one, though it wasn't by much, had black hair that was held back into a loose ponytail, and bangs that framed his face. His eyes were a bloody crimson, three tomoe surrounding the pupil. He had a Hitai-ate tied to his forehead, a slash in the middle, going through a swirl that signified which village he became a ninja for originally.

The other man was a giant in size proportions. His skin was a blue-grey, and when he grinned at Eri, you could see sharp teeth. He had small, white eyes, with gill-like marks under them. His hair was blue, and styled in the shape of a shark fin. He had a distinctly fish-like look to him, and when he smiled, you could see rows of sharp teeth. Hitai-ate was on a cloth that covered his ears, and had four squiggly lines on them, two on top and two on bottom, with a horizontal cut through the middle of them.

"Itachi-san, Kisame-san." Eri greeted.

"Tsukikage-sama." Itachi, the crimson eyes shinobi, returned.

The blue skinned guy, Kisame, just nodded, his eyes looking around at the entire village - a sight that could be seen from where he stood.

Kisame admired the village. On his way here, he could see that it was a small village, and even with its size, was popular on the small Island it inhabited. It was the only place that ninja lived, and seemed to be very well know in certain parts of the elemental countries, although little was heard of it inside the bigger cities and villages.

Yourgakure itself seemed nice enough. The buildings were mostly low and long, with a large market square below the slightly larger building that Kisame assumed was where the Tsukikage worked. It seemed that the Tsukikage building and the market square was the centre of the village, as everything grew out from that. There was a large river that ran along one side of the village, and there was a small cluster of building close to it. Kisame could tell it was the Academy, as there were children walking on it, obviously learning how to water walk, as well as another group throwing numerous weapons at targets attached to trees, under the watchful eye of an older ninja.

The entire place was surrounded by dense forests, all the trees creating a shadowy effect where they overshadowed the village. Houses and smaller businesses, restaurants and bars, hotels and open spaces spanned out, forming an unidentifiable shape that was the Village Hidden in the Night.

Kisame remembered and took this all in in the space of a few seconds, and turned his attention back to the other people as they began to talk.

"Would you follow us to my office, we can discuss this there?" It was phrased as a question, but both Itachi and Kisame could hear the demand. Even they weren't stupid enough to disobey in the man's own village.

* * *

Eri led the two other shinobi to his office, Kagami not letting go of him and Haya trailing behind.

As they walked through the streets, Itachi watched as all of the people who were awake and on the streets either waved, smiled or called out a hello to their leader. Itachi couldn't help but admire the respect the man had earnt in his village. Some Kage's didn't have the respect of their villages, and only still had their shinobi due to their loyalty to the village itself.

When they entered the office, Itachi took the time to look around the office. It was a large room, in the shape of a hexagon, with calming, light green walls. The side that faced the village was made up of large, open windows that let in a lot of light and air. There was a large desk in front of the windows. It was made of a darker wood, and had a small, neat stack of papers on one side of the desk. Next to it was a cup-like pencil holder, full of all sorts of stationary. In the middle of the desk was an open book, a scroll open on top of it. On the other side of the desk, an assortment of books were spread all over the limited space.

Eri moved to sit in the large, comfy leather chair waiting behind the desk, and gestured for Itachi and Kisame to sit in the two padded chairs positioned in front of the desk. Haya and Kagami moved so that they were standing on either side of their Kage.

"I am Eri, Tsukikage of Yorugakure, located in Saisei no Kuni. This is Haya, my assistant," He nodded at the blonde teen to his right. "And Kagami, my all-round adviser and village psychologist." The black haired girl on his left smiled at the two in front of her.

"I am Itachi Uchiha, missing-nin of Konoha, and agent of Akatsuki." Itachi introduced himself.

"Kisame Hoshigaki. Missing-nin of Kiri, and one of the Seven Swordsman of the Hidden Mist, with my sword Samehada. Partner of Itachi, and agent of Akatsuki." Kisame added, introducing himself as well.

Eri nodded at the two, bowing his head slightly in a show of respect. Haya and Kagami bowed slightly at the waist, never taking their eyes of the two missing-nins in front of them.

"Onto my proposition."

* * *

It was three days later that Itachi and Kisame walked into the base camp they were currently occupying.

Pein stood a little ways away from the entrance, an emotionless look on his face. He didn't even give them time to greet him as, as soon as he saw them, he gestured with his hand and stalked further in the base.

The two followed the orange-haired man to his office, stepping in after their leader. Pein walked around his desk and sat down on the large, comfy chair waiting for him.

"Report."

"When we arrived on the Island of Saisei no Kuni, there was a escort waiting there for us. We later learned her name was Kagami and that she was the Tsukikage's adviser and the village psychologist. It took us most of that day to get to the village. It has a different structure than the ones most other villages seem to have. Instead of a Kage tower, it's a simple house that is a bit taller than the surrounding buildings.

When we arrived, we met with the Tsukikage, Eri, and his assistant, Haya. They took us to Eri-san's office. We introduced ourselves, and then got down to business. He told us that he wanted an alliance so that he can have our promise that we won't attack, and that if the need be high, we help in times of war. In return, we get a safe haven, somewhere any of us may call home, and if we also need it, help. We will also get the promise that no matter what, unless we hurt one of theirs, Yorugakure will not attack us." Itachi said all this in his usual monotone.

Pein stared at the two in front of him, contemplating what he had just been told.

"Go call the others. We need to discuss this."

* * *

**Okay, that's the second chapter. Hope you liked it. Thanks for all the reviews, guys. **

**Anyway, I want to know if you want pairings in this, and if so who do you want to be together. I'm not sure if I should add it, and would like everyones opinion.**

**Review, and give me your answer.**


	3. Hiatus warning

Hey guys, sorry, not a chapter. I have decided that I have ended up writing so many stories, that I'm going to concentrate specifically on three or four stories before moving on to others.

I will first be writing;

Another Gibbs

Unforgivables Forgiven

Potter or Pevensie

and Choices and decisions.

I don't know what order I will write the other's in.

Sorry for the wait you will have for the next chapter of this story.

Sora.


End file.
